


Once Again

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Blood, Sweat and Tears challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

Hermione found herself, once again, covered in blood and sweat. She was sure that she was crying, too. There was a painful, distressed screaming nearby, and her heart ached towards it, but Ron's hand on her shoulder held her down.

She grinned at him, exhausted. All of them had spent most of the previous year covered in the blood or sweat. The last years of school were a series of images; blood stains and people crying.

But despite the pain, Hermione felt content and comfortable for the first time in ages. Because it was her son's screaming she could hear.


End file.
